El cumpleaños de Jun
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren compra un regalo para su hermana quien esta de cumpleaños pero no esperaba que ese regalo terminara siendo utilizado para otra cosa


**El cumpleaños de Jun**

Diez de Octubre de 2009, este no era un sábado cualquiera, o al menos no para la familia Tao ya que la hija mayor cumplía 28 años de edad, estaba muy grande y merecía que le prepararan una celebración muy especial, llena de baile e invitados aunque lo más importante para ella era que su familia la acompañaran en ese día, su padre se encargó de entregar el dinero para la fiesta, su madre ayudó más que nada a adornar, su hermanito menor contactó a todas las personas que debían asistir y su cuñada Jeanne eligió todo lo que iban a comer, su espíritu Pai Long parecía indiferente pero todos sabían que le tenía preparado un regalo más íntimo.

El padre le compró una casa para que viva cuando se case, la madre un hermoso vestido rosa muy elegante,su hermano menor un estuche de maquillajes y jeanne unos zapatos para que los usara con el vestido

-Listo, ya terminé de envolver el regalo-dijo satisfecho Ren al tener el paquete entre sus manos adornado con un papel con dibujos de ositos y ángeles además de una cinta blanca en la esquina superior derecha

-Le quedó muy bien-opinó Bason mirando el regalo

-Espero que le guste ya que me costó mucho trabajo encontrar los cosméticos que a Jun le gustan-comentó algo molesto luego de recordar lo mucho que se tardó en hallarlos

-Pero ya los tiene y la señorita Jun estará muy contenta con su regalo-le sonrió a su amado Ren

-Sí...-le sonrió también-además ella será feliz con cualquier cosa que le de

-¿Y qué maquillajes tiene?-preguntó el espíritu

-Mm...lápiz labial, pintura de uñas, rubor, distintos tipos de cremas y no se que más, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres-Ren puso cara de desagrado al decir eso

-¿No le agradan las mujeres?-se rió Bason

-Por supuesto que no¿por qué crees que soy homosexual? Las únicas mujeres que me agradan son las de mi familia-afirmó, muy seguro y con una expresión seria

-¿Y Jeanne-san?-le preguntó con curiosidad

-Pero si ella ya es de la familia, es como mi hermana-sonrió nuevamente-lo malo es que no puede traer a Marco a la fiesta, nadie puede saber que aun se ven

-Es cierto-recordó Bason-es una verdadera lástima que deba ocultar su relación con él

-Sí pero ya estamos acostumbrados, por cierto ella llegará en unas horas más porque acaba de salir con él-se puso de pie para esconder el regalo en un cajón, a pesar de que su hermana ya sabía que le tenían regalos no era la gracia que los viera antes de la fiesta

-Señorito-le llamó y este se volteó a verlo

-¿Si?-respondió, cerrando el cajón con una llave

-Te amo-dijo con ternura y Ren se sonrojó un poco

-¿Por qué me lo dices así de la nada?-dijo intrigado y avergonzado

-No tiene porque haber un motivo, sólo te lo dije porque es verdad-se acercó a él para abrazarlo, manoseó su largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, lo tocaba lentamente, analizándolo detalle por detalle

-Bason ¿qué haces?-preguntó, extrañado ante el acto de su pareja

-Me encanta tu cabello, está tan largo y lindo-continuó pasando sus manos entre medio de los oscuros cabellos de Ren

-El tuyo también es muy largo-le dijo, tocándolo tal y como lo hacía Bason con él(N.A:si no se han dado cuenta de que Bason tiene el cabello largo búsquenlo en el manga y van a ver._.)

-Bueno, es verdad-admitió Bason-pero obviamente me gusta más el tuyo

-Bason-Ren continuaba tocando los cabellos de su pareja

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, dejando quietas sus manos

-Yo también te amo-sonrió para su espíritu

-Ren...-le dijo con seriedad-estás tan grande, de verdad no pareces tú, pensar que hace poco tenías 13 años y estabas participando en el torneo de shamanes y ahora ya tienes 23, eres todo un hombre maduro y realizado, responsable, con una familia...

-Ay! por favor...siempre exageras-dijo Ren, riendo

-Es verdad-lo miró a los ojos su amado

-En primer lugar no he podido formar una familia porque mi matrimonio es una farsa, y no me considero tan responsable ya que he faltado al trabajo para tener sexo contigo-dijo con mucha seriedad en su rostro pero aun así Bason no pudo evitar reirse

-Eso no es nada, todos lo han hecho alguna vez-lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes

-¿Por qué andas tan cariñoso?-preguntó Ren, respondiendo aquel abrazo

-Eres tú el que está un poco frío¿estás nervioso por la fiesta?-dijo soltándolo lentamente

-Un poco, es que ya es tarde y debería estar arreglándome-se dirigió a la puerta para salir, Bason lo siguió en silencio, llegaron hasta el baño

-Maldita sea, otra vez no está mi cepillo...seguro que Men lo tomó para jugar-protestó, muy molesto haciendo que sus tres tongari crecieran

-Eso debe ser, le encanta jugar con las cosas del baño-miró por todos lados a ver si encontraba el cepillo de Ren

-Hablando de él, recuerda que tienes que acompañarlo en la fiesta-dijo tomando el cepillo de Jeanne, no tenía tiempo de buscar el suyo-todos piensan que ahora le perteneces y que serás su espíritu acompañante

-Lo sé-respondió

-¿Te molesta mucho?-lo miró con un poco de preocupación

-No, para nada, el pequeño sabe que su espíritu es Shamash aunque puede entrenar conmigo cuando lo desee-dijo Bason mientras seguía paseándose por el baño en busca del cepillo para el cabello de Ren

-Puede hacerlo cuando YO se lo permita¿entendido?-aclaró con un tono fuerte y autoritario-tú eres mio y yo decido quien te usa y quien no

-Vaya, que celoso eres-lo abrazó por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Ren

-Lo soy ¿y qué?-se volteó

-Eso es muy feo-se acercó más a Ren

-No me importa, no dejaré que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti-se apoyó en el pecho de su novio, dejando el cepillo a un lado, permanecieron así por un momento hasta que escucharon la risa de Men que venía de la habitación de Ren

-Ahí está...le preguntaré por mi cepillo-dijo Ren caminando rapidamente hasta su habitación, Bason se quedó en el baño esperándolo hasta que escuchó gritos y pasos apresurados por los pasillos, todo indicaba que Ren estaba regañando al pequeño, el espíritu decidió ir a investigar

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó, asomándose por la puerta

-Ese niño...-Ren estaba de pie, con sus tres tongari hasta el techo de tanta rabia que sentía, al entrar, Bason pudo ver el regalo de Jun todo desarmado y destruido en el suelo

-El regalo de la señorita Jun!...-exclamó sorprendido y confundido

-Ya sabes que le gusta mucho jugar con las cosas del baño y los maquillajes...por eso Jeanne tiene los suyos escondidos...-comentó Ren en voz baja, apretando los puños

-Tendrá que buscar otro regalo o comprarlo de nuevo...-se acercó a Ren pero sintió miedo de tocarlo ya que se veía demasiado molesto-no se ponga así, si se lo explica a la señorita Jun ella entenderá

-No, no pienso ir sin llevarle algo, lo compraré todo de nuevo-se agachó para recoger el desastre sobre la alfombra, agarraba las cosas con rabia así que al tomar el tubo de crema, este lanzó parte de su contenido en la cara de Ren-maldición!!-gritó, más molesto

-Tenga cuidado, señorito-se acercó para limpiar su rostro pero al verlo un millón de malos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, ver a Ren con esa crema en la cara, blanca y espesa hizo que recordara muchas cosas, su cara enrojeció notoriamente

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, pero de inmediato se dió cuenta de los pensamientos de Bason

-Lo siento...-se disculpó y quiso limpiar a Ren pero este lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca

-Así que te excita que tenga esta crema en la cara-dijo, desafiante, Bason no supo que responder por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, Ren lo soltó, se desabrochó la camisa y puso lo que quedaba de crema sobre su pecho, esparciéndolo lentamente

-R...Ren...-murmuró Bason, impresionado ante esa escena tan erótica

-Para algo tiene que servir esto ¿no?-se quitó los pantalones para continuar aplicando la crema sobre su piel, luego subió, dejando ese rastro blanco por su cuello

-Estás loco...faltan sólo unas horas para la fiesta de la señorita Jun y el pequeño está aquí en casa-dijo, algo molesto ya que hace varios minutos que tenía la erección y no podían tener sexo en ese momento

-Da igual...no nos tardaremos tanto en hacer el amor...-abrazó a su novio, sentándose sobre sus piernas

-Men puede venir en cualquier momento-Bason trataba de alejarse de Ren pero verlo semidesnudo y lleno de crema sobre él era algo que no podía resistir

-No importa...sólo quiero un poco de sexo antes de ir a la fiesta...tengo mucha ganas-se quejaba Ren mientras tocaba a su amado para que ambos jugaran con la crema, finalmente Bason aceptó, besando apasionadamente a su amo

-Si escuchamos pasos tienes que detenerte-le advirtió Bason, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-Entiendo...-respondió con voz despreocupada, estaba más interesado en tomar otro tubo para jugar, los apretaba desde abajo para que la crema saliera de golpe y los manchara a los dos, luego se abrazaban y besaban para esparcir todo el contenido entre sus cuerpos, sus lenguas, desesperadas, se buscaban la una a la otra a cada momento, terminando llenos de saliva luego de esos besos tan apasionados y sin importar que hubiese crema en sus cuerpos, mordisqueaban sus cuellos con fuerza

-¿Está el lapiz labial?-preguntó Bason, con dificultad por la falta de aire

-Sí ¿por qué?-lo miró, algo extrañado

-¿Podrías usarlo?-le sonrió

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Ren, quedando todo rojo

-Por favor, quiero jugar con eso también-le pidió mientras acariciaba lentamente el pene erecto de Ren

-Mm...!-se quejó-está bien...pero sólo será un poco-estiró su brazo y tomó el lapíz labial, se tardó un poco en aplicarlo bien porque nunca antes lo había hecho

-Sabía que te verías bien con eso-lo miró Bason, tocando su cara

-Me veo ridículo-le dijo, molesto y mirando hacia otro lado

-No es cierto-lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura para besarlo nuevamente, quedando un poco manchado con ese rojo intenso que ahora cubría los labios de Ren

-Eso me da una idea-comentó Ren, así que comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo de su espíritu comenzando por su cuello, lo besaba lentamente para dejar bien definida la marca

-¿Ves que fue buena idea?-sonrió y Ren lo tiró al suelo, colocándose sobre él para estar más cómodo y continuar con su camino de besos

-Luego sigo besando tu cuerpo...ahora necesito con urgencia que me penetres-suplicó Ren, quitándose la ropa interior con mucha rapidez y sin preguntar bajó la ropa de su novio para comenzar

-¡Ah...!-gritó Bason, tomando las caderas de su novio para llevar el control

-¡Ah, ah!...¡¡ah!!-gritaba muy fuerte mientras seguía esparciendo la crema sobre el pecho de Bason, el movimiento era rápido y salvaje, provocando dolor en ambos pero en sus caras sólo se veía placer, lo único que indicaba ese dolor que sentían era la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Ren, aunque no era demasiada

-Ren...estás sangrando de nuevo-se preocupó el espíritu pero a su amo no le importó

-¡Ah!...no lo tomes en cuenta y sigue...¡Ay!...ya he sangrado con la penetración muchas veces-aclaró sin dejar de moverse en busca de más placer

-Es cierto pero tampoco debemos abusar, puede ser peligroso-a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, seguía introduciendo su miembro en Ren con fuerza

-Olvídalo, no me detendré...-abrazó a Bason, pasando sus brazos por su cuello-no me pasará nada malo, tú sólo sigue

-Bien...-se convenció Bason y besó lentamente a Ren, disfrutando de su lengua húmeda y sus labios suaves que a veces mordisqueaba

-Mm! Bason...me vas a hacer sangrar por los labios también si me sigues mordiendo-se reía, y al decir eso comenzó a morder también los labios de su novio, suavemente

-¡Ay...ah!-gimió pero no de dolor, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ren que estaba pegado a su espalda por el sudor, continuaron mordiendo y lamiendo sus bocas hasta que un sorpresivo orgasmo los dejó sin habla

-¡Aaah!...-gritó demasiado fuerte Ren al sentir todo ese semen y ese extraño escalofrío mezclado con un millón de sensaciones más, Bason tomó a Ren y esta vez se puso sobre él para penetrarlo de nuevo

-Aun queda algo de tiempo-comentó Bason, introduciendo de golpe todo su pene dentro de Ren

-¡¡Ah!!...¡ay...aa..ah...!-gemía y gritaba muy fuerte por lo que a los minutos después llegó Men a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, escucharon sus pasos pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse

-M...Men...¿qué ocurre?-preguntó de inmediato Ren para que no se atreviera a entrar

-Escuche gritos, te encuentras bien?-dijo con tono preocupado

-Estoy muy bien...no te preocupes-respondió, tratando de no gemir aunque sentía como su novio entraba y salía de él con rapidez

-Está bien-se retiró, aun preocupado

-Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo ahora-protestó Bason

-Lo sé pero es que tenía tantas ganas-se defendía Ren, abrazando del cuello a su espíritu

-Tú siempre tienes ganas-al terminar esa frase eyaculó dentro de su amo, sintiendo un largo e intenso orgasmo

-Aah...!-Ren suspiró satisfecho y cayó rendido, mirando a su amado a los ojos, ambos sonreían

-¿Irás a comprar el regalo para la señorita Jun?-preguntó, sentándose al lado de su amo para descansar

-Sí-se levantó-tenemos que ir pronto antes de que la tienda se cierre

Ren tomó una ducha muy corta, salió de su casa sin haber secado su cabello y dejando a Men al cuidado de Shamash se dirigió rapidamente al auto junto a Bason

-¿Recuerda dónde estaba la tienda?-le preguntó a Ren quien manejaba el automóvil con desesperación para llegar lo más pronto posible

-Claro-miraba fijamente la calle, muy concentrado hasta que sintió como la mano de Bason se deslizaba por su pierna-Hey!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con cara de inocente sin alejar su mano de la pierna de su amo, cubierta por la delgada tela de su pantalón negro

-Eres un pervertido-se rió-aun tienes ganas de seguir, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí-movió su mano rapidamente hasta el cierre del pantalón

-No, Bason...ahora no-se quejó, sonrojándose pero tenía sus manos ocupadas así que no podía frenar los movimientos de su novio

-Ren...-dijo en su oido, bajando el cierre del pantalón para meter su mano a la ropa interior de Ren

-¡Ah...!-gimió fuerte ya que nadie podía oilos allí-Bason, déjame...no quiero excitarme más ahora

-Yo sé que puedes manejar mientras te manoseo-afirmó Bason, agarrando fuertemente el miembro caliente de Ren

-¡Ah...ah...!-siguió gimiendo-Pervertido...pervertido...-repetía cada vez más fuerte

-Señorito Ren...-se agachó e introdujó de a poco aquel miembro en su boca haciendo que Ren frenara el auto bruscamente

-¡Casi me haces chocar...!-gritó con furia pero no hacía nada por detener a Bason

-Pero no chocaste, eres un gran conductor-sonrió y luego continuó lamiendo y chupando aquella zona tan deliciosa del cuerpo de su pareja

-Bason...¡ah...ay!-Ren abrió un poco su camisa para escapar del calor infernal que sentía, cada vez que esa lengua pasaba por su piel enloquecía, su sangre corría furiosa por sus venas y sudaba demasiado, además le gustaba tener sexo en lugares anormales y fuera de casa por lo que no tardó mucho en eyacular, se sentía demasiado estimulado

-Eso fue rápido-le sonrió Bason-ahora vamos a la tienda antes de que se tarde

-S...sí...-en el resto del camino Ren viajó con las ventanas abiertas para que el rojo de su cara desapareciera lo más pronto posible y pareciera como si nada pasaba aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de continuar con esa aventura de conducir el auto mientras Bason lo tocaba.

Por suerte, la tienda estaba abierta y aun habían de los cosméticos que le gustaban a Jun, los compraron rapidamente y en casa Ren nuevamente lo envolvió en papel de regalo sólo que ahora lo dejó escondido en un lugar mucho más seguro para que nadie lo arruinara. De nada le sirvió la ducha que acababa de tomar porque otra vez se encerró en su habitación para tener sexo, se encargó de cerrar bien la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera, sólo quedaba una hora para la fiesta

-Ren...-le dijó Bason quien penetraba a Ren de pie, pegados a la pared

-Lo sé...lo sé-respondió-nos queda poco tiempo pero necesito al menos una más...

-Está bien-Bason dejó su semen por cuarta vez en el cuerpo de Ren, se dejaron caer sobre la cama donde continuaron abrazándose y besándose, de pronto sonó el celular de Ren

-¿Quién será?-dijo molesto, separándose de su seme para contestar, antes de que hablara Bason lo tomó de las caderas y lo penetró nuevamente

-Ren¿qué estás haciendo?-se escuchó la voz molesta de Jeanne por el teléfono

-Eeh...tuve problemas con el regalo-Ren apretaba las sábanas con fuerza para no gritar-Men lo destruyó pero ya fui a comprar uno nuevo

-Entiendo...te falta mucho para llegar?-le preguntó, viendo que ya todo estaba listo para iniciar la fiesta

-No, en unos minutos estaré allá, descuida...-respiraba hondo, haciendo todo lo posible por no volverse loco gritando

-Bien, nos vemos-se despidió y sin decir nada Ren lanzó el celular a cualquier lado

-¡Aaah...!¿qué pretendías?...-volteó su cabeza para mirar a Bason-¿querías que todos se enteraran de que llegaré tarde a la fiesta porque estoy teniendo sexo?

-No es eso, lo hice porque lo necesito-tomó a Ren firmemente para que no pudiera moverse y siguió penetrándolo

-Terminamos esta y nos vamos al castillo-dijo Ren y Bason asintió con la cabeza aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos deseaba parar.

No se demoraron ni treinta minutos en llegar, Jun recibió su regalo alegremente y nadie se dió cuenta de lo que Ren había hecho antes, Bason, quien pasó toda la noche al lado de Men para cuidarlo no dejaba de mirar a Ren y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sonreían de manera pervertida, ambos sabían que la noche aun no terminaba y que tenían algo pendiente

-Jeanne-la llamó Ren

-¿Si?-respondió ella, mirándolo

-Cuida de Men unos minutos, por favor-le pidió, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie podía escucharlos

-No me digas que pretendes...-se sorprendió y poniéndose de pie miró a los ojos a Ren

-Por favor, nadie nos va a ver-le sonrió levemente

-No puedes tener sexo con Bason en esta casa, es demasiado peligroso...no lo hagas-le rogó la mujer con preocupación

-Jeanne, ya sabes que siempre que puedo controlo mis deseos pero esta vez no puedo...además todas las personas están disfrutando de la fiesta, aun tengo una habitación en esta casa que se cierra con llave-dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras-por favor, cuídalo y si te preguntan algo sólo diles que fuimos a buscar algo a mi altigua alcoba junto a Bason

-Está bien, veo que estás muy decidido-puso una expresión muy triste

-No te pongas así, te prometo que nadie te separará de Marco-volvió a sonreirle a la muchacha-te juro que nadie nos descubrirá

-Bien-se alegró ella, mucho más confiada que antes

-Bason!-gritó y su espíritu se acercó rápidamente-deja que Men se quede con su madre mientras nosotros buscamos unos papeles importantes en mi vieja habitación

-Como usted diga-respondió Bason y lentamente caminaron hasta esa habitación, a penas podían contener sus ganas de tomarse las manos, Ren cerró con llave, puso muebles sobre la puerta y cubrió las ventanas, debía asegurarse de que nadie los descubriera

-Me da algo de nostalgia estar contigo en esta cama-comentó Bason cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos acostados sobre la cama antigua pero no maltratada

-A mi también, han pasado tantos años desde que no teniamos sexo aquí-automáticamente se besaron, no podían esperar más para sentirse el uno al otro, Ren prefirió quitarse la ropa de inmediato para no ensuciarla, las manos de Bason se abrían paso por el cuerpo de su amado, por aquella piel clara que lo enloquecía con su color y sabor que jamás le aburrían

-Bason...-repetía su nombre con desesperación y euforia aprovechando cada roce del cuerpo de aquel hombre que sabía como darle placer siempre que lo necesitara

-Es mejor que te penetre pronto, no tenemos mucho tiempo-miró hacia la puerta con desconfianza a pesar de que era imposible que alguien entrara.

Hicieron el amor durante una hora sin problemas, nadie noto su ausencia en la fiesta ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre Jun y su fantástico vestido, sólo Jeanne notó la llegada de la pareja y se limitó a suspirar aliviada al verlos entrar en la sala como si nada.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Ren, sentándose en la misma mesa que Jeanne

-Sí, nadie preguntó por ti-susurró ella mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-Perfecto, gracias-sonrió y de pronto llegó Jun a saludarlos

-Ren, muchas gracias por los maquillajes, los usaré en ocaciones especiales-se veía muy feliz y ansiosa con la cajita entre sus manos

-Por nada, te aseguro que son de muy buena calidad-Jun se alejó para compartir con los demás invitados sin sospechar que lo que acababa de oír Ren lo estaba diciendo por experiencia propia.

Fin

Uuuh me tarde como 3 meses en escribir esto T_T nunca tenia tiempo de avanzar pero bueno...aki esta n.n espero ke les haya gustado,dejen review :3


End file.
